swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Denner
"The Storm Squadron has been personally chosen by the Emperor to head security for a most important and secret project in the Endor system. We are beginning our move out of the Yavin system but have not yet set up a base of operations in Endor." Captain Denner (Note: This secret project is the second Death Star) Pilot Missions Captain Dennar has a series of 4 quests (1.1 - 1.4). Within each quest, there are multiple tasks to complete. Fail on any task and you will need to head back to Captain Denner to re-obtain the quest and start over. You will find this series of quests the most challenging thus far as they will make you prove yourself as a combat pilot and test your ability to properly prepare for battle. You will find yourself making tough decisions while trying to balance fire power, survivability and maneuverability within your load-out. Your brand new TIE Bomber or TIE Interceptor may not be the best choice for these quests (hint) (Another Hint: Don't know who wrote that but they forgot that you wont have the certification for either the Bomber or Interceptor at the start of this mission). 1.1 Escort the Engineer's Transport Escort the Engineer's Transport Endor system Hyperjump to Endor system "Durillium Sea" Meet with the Transport and escort it, you will meet several waves. Wave: 1 * 2 Tier 3 X-wing * 1 Tier 3 Y-wing wave: 2 * 2 Tier 3 Z-95 * 1 Tier 3 Y-wing wave: 3 * 2 Tier 3 X-wing * 1 Tier 3 Y-wing wave:4 * 2 Tier 3 Z-95 * 1 Tier 3 Y-wing Capture the Engineer Transport The Transport has fallen under Rebel control ! You have to capture it... You may encounter some opposition: Hyper to Area D-435. * 4 Tier 3 A-wing * 1 Tier 3 Engineer Transport Disable the Transport and wait for the crew to take control of the Bridge, then you will need to escort it safely. You will receive a new mission afterwards: Inspect the Rebel Advanced Recon Fighter It is a modified A-wing, just disable, inspect and dock with it. * Tier 3 A-wing "Rebel Advanced Recon Fighter". Continue for your next mission : Rescue the Imperial Freighter You have to reach a Freighter and Dock with it for repairs. 4 tier 4 Z-95's will attack you while docking, hold them off till the freighter escapes Escort the Freighter You will be asked to escort the repaired Freighter. Encounter: * Tier 3 B-wing Your next mission: Deliver Encrypted Rebel Data On the way you will encounter: * 4 Tier 3 A-wing (The waves will continue to spawn in groups of 4 in time based intervals until you head to the shuttle) Head to the Command ship and Dock with it You will be attacked by waves of: * 4 Tier 3 A-wing Rewards: * Credits: 25000 credits * 100 Imperial Faction Points * A Level 6 Rendili "K Class" Weapons Capacitor 1.2 Inspect Another Rebel Advanced Recon Fighter Inspect Another Rebel Advanced Recon Fighter Head to the given location (Area D-435 is closest hyperspace point) and destroy opponents: * 4 Tier 4 X-wing. Then you can disable your Mission target: * 1 Tier 3 A-wing "Rebel Advanced Recon Fighter". Inspect and then Dock it. The Rebels will then immediately attack you! Rebel Counterstrike Survive the surprise attack * 5 Tier 3 A-wing. Your next mission will be to Inspect the Rebel Scout Shuttle Head to the waypoint (near Red Sin Chimaera) and destroy its escort: * 2 Tier 3 Z-95 * 1 Tier 3 X-wing * 1 Tier 3 Y-wing which respawn fast ! Disable the Shuttle and Dock it: * A Tier 3 unarmed Light Freighter "Rebel Scout Shuttle". You can proceed to the following mission: Drop off the Rebel Data Head to Area D-435. You will be attacked on your way by: *1 Tier 4 X-wing *2 Tier 3 X-wing Meet the Imperial shuttle and Dock with it to transfer the Data. Another wave will attack you: *1 Tier 4 X-wing *2 Tier 3 X-wing Another mission awaits you: Patrol the Endor system It is a classic Patrol mission, just go from one waypoint to the next... You will receive a message announcing a Battle, just join your Brothers in Blasters: Battle the Rebel Forces You will receive the help of 6 Tier 3 TIE Interceptors to fight: * 4 Tier 3 A-wing * 4 Tier 3 X-wing * 1 Tier 4 X-wing * 1 Tier 3 YKL-37r Nova Courier Once they are all defeated you can return to Captain Denner. Reward : * Credits: 25000 credits * 100 Imperial Faction Points * A Level 6 Sienar Fleet Systems Military Grade Droid interface 1.3 Delivering a New Plan Delivering a New Plan Travel to Endor - Red Sin Chimaera. Meet the delivery shuttle and dock with it. You will be attacked on your way by: * 2 Tier 3 X-wing * 1 Tier 4 X-wing Then: Kill 6 Rebel Fighters If you keep a wave up while docking with the Lambda shuttle, wait for the mission update. Those ships count, and you won't need to search for as many Rebel ships. Then proceed to next step... Destroy Four Rebel Fighter Waves You are asked to meet a Lambda Decoy Shuttle to Dock with to give them the false Plans. Escort it afterwards. You will be attacked by waves of: * 2 Tier 3 X-wing * 1 Tier 3 B-wing *Note: In order to beat this mission, you must kill each wave before the next wave starts. Then the Lambda Decoy Shuttle will jump and let you take your next assignment: Destroy the Rebel Strikeforce Simply destroy: * 6 Tier 3 A-wing. You are sent to your next mission: Scanning System for Rebel Command Travel to the Ambush point and wait until Scan is 100%. You will be attacked by several waves: * 4 Tier 3 X-wing * 1 Tier 4 X-wing Then come: * 4 Tier 3 Z-95 * 1 Tier 4 Z-95 Then: * 4 Tier 3 A-wing * 1 Tier 4 A-wing After come: * 4 Tier 3 X-wing * 1 Tier 4 B-wing Then a mix of: * 2 Tier 3 X-wing * 2 Tier 3 A-wing * 1 Tier 3 YKL-37r Nova Courier After: * 4 Tier 3 X-wing * 1 Tier 4 X-wing And you are done ! Reward : * Credits: 25000 credits * 100 Imperial Faction Points * A Level 6 Sienar Design Systems Hi-output Reactor '1.4 Destroy the Rebel X-wing Squadro'n Destroy the Rebel X-wing Squadron The Squadrons is composed of: * 6 Tier 3 X-wing. After this you will be sent for a Rescue: Rescue the Imperial Lambda Shuttle Go to the given waypoint and Dock with the shuttle to repair it, then begin to escort it. You will have to destroy: * 1 Tier 3 X-wing After the shuttle launched you will receive another mission: Inspect the Rebel Command Shuttle It is escorted by: * 2 Tier 4 X-wing * 4 Tier 4 Z-95 * 2 Tier 4 Y-wing Disable, Inspect then Dock with: * 1 Tier 4 YKL-37r Nova Courier "Folding Dancer" After this you will receive your last mission: *Note: the escorts jump in again if you're not fast enough Destroy the Rebel Command Shuttle Make your way to the given waypoint and destroy all spaceships: * 5 Tier 3 X-wing. * 1 Tier 4 YKL-37r Nova Courier "Folding Dancer". Reward : * Credits: 25000 credits * 100 Imperial Faction Points * A Level 6 Cygnus "Megadrive" Starship Engine Captain Denner will then train you and send you to the Admiral Kilnstrider at the Research Outpost, on Endor (Waypoint: 3226 -3435). Category:Imperial Pilot trainers Category:Storm Squadron Category:Yavin IV NPCs